1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a target that when knocked down includes means that will automatically raise the target and reset the same for further target use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In rifle or pistol target shooting it is always a problem as to replacing the target when hit by a bullet.
The replacement of targets is usually necessary when the targets are paper so that it can be determined if the next shooter has hit the target. This means that someone must walk out to the target in order to replace the same.
In addition, if metallic targets, such as silhouette targets, are used they are usually on relatively small bases so that when they are hit by a bullet they will fall over, designating a hit. In each instance the target must be manually raised and righted to prepare the same for additional use. This is a time consuming effort to travel to the spot, right the target, and return.
The manual movement to and from the target by the target setter can also be extremely dangerous, particularly where there are others using nearby target ranges and shots may go wild.
In addition, in the case of a shooting course where there are a plurality of targets along the course, time must be spent in moving to each individual target and resetting the same. This in turn holds up those using the shooting course.